Charlie
''Charlotte "Charlie" Anderson ''(Morgan Griffin) is the leader of the second generation of The Sleepover Club. Charlie's best friend has been Maddy since kindergarten. Charlie is an only child and lives with her parents. She and Frankie are cousins. She also use to play with Jason they used to be friends but now they are enimies but there might be a future for them because in the episode where she and Jason get stuck in some old place she and Jason act like friends in it or so I think and because he made her miss a premier he give her and the rest of the sleepover club tickets to a concert but she was the only soc member that new Jason gave the tickets to them. Charlie is tall with blonde hair and blue eyes she is Kind, Friendly and Loyal and enjoys writing articles for the local news paper she can get annoyed when her friends hide secrets from her she and Maddy are best friends because she and her have know each other since kindergarden and they appear to have a very Good Friendship between each other. In the Show What Are Friends For? Charlie is first introduced in What Are Friends For?, where we first see her coming out of her home to greet her cousin Frankie, who has moved to a new house, but while her parents get the new house sorted out, she will be staying will Charlie. Frankie learns that Charlie has a hectic life and keeps a schedule on a large whiteboard in her room, which tells her when to meet each of her friends and where and for how long. Charlie is busy rushing around trying to help her friends, and does not make time to spend with Frankie. While helping Brooke walk dogs from a shelter, she runs into her other friends and realises that she hasn't done the assignment that her friends were doing with her and they fall out with her. Charlie then goes into a depression, thinking no one in the world would want to be friends with her, but Frankie snaps her out of it and they go out site-seeing and later Frankie makes a plan with Maddy, Jess, Brooke and Tayla to surprise Charlie with a sleepover at her house to say that they are sorry, Frankie then gives them their own sleepover club book, making them the new generation of The Sleepover Club, also making Charlie the leader. Tickets For Two Charlie is first seen in this episode on the beach with the other SOC's talking about Tayla's Zodiac Zoey hobbie. Charlie also leads an attack on The Blockheads when they tease the girls, later Charlie is with Tayla when she gets the letter with the tickets. But when Tayla announces she can only take one of the SOC's with her, Charlie competes with Maddy, Jess and Brooke to get Tayla to take her with her, but it ends with all the girls falling out. Tayla tells the other girls that to solve the problem, she gives the tickets to her mother and sister and the girls became friends again. Family *'Mr Anderson' - Charlie's father who is not seen very much during the second season. Charlie has a good relationship with him. He is mentioned in several episodes. *'Mrs. Ellie Anderson' - Charlie's mother who is mostly seen working or going to work, Charlie is quite close with her mother and is seen to have a good relationship with her. *'Mr Thomas' - Charlie's uncle, her relationship with him is unknown but we can presume they get along well. *'Mrs. Helena Thomas' - Charlie's aunt, her relationship with her is unknown, but like her uncle, we can presume they get along. *'Frankie Thomas' - Charlie's cousin, whom she is quite close with. When Frankie came to stay with Charlie, they made plans to go round the city together. Frankie also gets along with Charlie's best friends. *'Unborn Cousin '- Frankie's unborn sibling and Charlie's unborn cousin, who was first mentioned in Price of Success. Friends & Enemies *Best Friend: Madeline 'Maddy' Leigh *Enemy #1: Krystal Beazley *Enemy #2: Caitlyn *Enemy #3: Jason Block *Enemy #4: Declan *Enemy #5: Simon Webster Episode Narrations Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson is played by Morgan Griffin in the second series of the SOC when her cousin, 'Frankie' Thomas decided to tell her to make a second sleepover club from the twenty-seventh episode to the final one, 'What are Friends for?' to 'Curtain Up'. Charlie did the narrations of eight episodes in the SOC and the only girl to do more than seven episodes of the SOC. Here are the episodes, Charlie narrated in: *Prankfest *I Spy *The Front Page *Never Too Old *Six is a Crowd *Secrets *One in, All in *Curtain Up﻿ Hi everyone!! Category:Characters Category:Second Season Category:Second Generation Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters (Second Season) Category:Sleepover Club - Second Generation